Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Reality warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam can manipulate and generate fire, as shown when he ignited his hands and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. :*'Thermokinesis:' Adam can make objects generate extreme heat without touching them, as seen when he made a gun that Arthur Ketch was holding turn red-hot and burn to make him instinctively drop it. :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Apporting:' Adam has been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. He has also banished angels. :*'Warding:' Adam is proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Dream walking:' Adam has the ability to enter the dreams of others. While doing this, he can interfere with the dream and even manipulate it to his will. He can also trap a person in their own dreams, or even kill them from inside. :*'Invisibility:' Adam can turn himself invisible. :*'Monster curing:' Adam can cure monsters that can be reverted to humans. He has been able to cure vampires who haven't yet fully turned, and werewolves in the early stages that haven't yet killed anyone. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective/Expert businesman:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber, as well as an effective businessman running his company, Winters Industries for many years. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, as he fought Dean, Sam, Crowley, Castiel, Lucifer and Lucifer Morningstar, and proved to be not only able to easily match them but also overpower them. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. *'Multilingual:' Adam can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Sonic screwdriver:' Adam has a multi-functional sonic device, which he used for various security, medical, diagnostic, technology, amplification, utility and other uses. *'Type 2 phaser:' Adam has a sleek, silver-colored type 2 phaser with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire it, the phaser featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser can be adjusted for use as a cutting tool or a power source. The phaser is capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. In addition to variable power settings, the phaser can be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. He also has a silver type 2 phaser from an alternate reality, albeit with a body reminiscent of the original design, with a rotating barrel for switching between stun and kill settings. *'Tricorder:' Adam has a slim, PADD-like tricorder that has a large touchscreen interface. Silver in color, it is trimmed with black pads at the bottom and sides, with several buttons at the top. These buttons can be covered by a small hinged door, lined with indicator lights. Among common data-gathering tasks, this version tricorder can be used to interface with starship systems including force field control. He also has a square-shaped tricorder from an alternate reality, utilized three sections: a pivoting upper portion containing the display readout and controls; a compartmented mid-section containing data chips; and an adaptable lower portion. The tricorder is black with silver trim and featured a leather-like strap, allowing him to sling the tricorder over his shoulder when not in use. *'Lightsaber:' Adam owned a lightsaber that had a green and later yellow blade. *'Stormtrooper armor:' Adam worn Stormtrooper armor with advanced insulated and reinforced cyramech that is equipped with a smoke filtration system, an external tank hook-up, heating controls and an insulated belt kama. The helmet has minimized openings, a narrow slit visor to reduce weapon glare, and supplemental breathing tank linkages. The helmet also has a communication, targeting and filtering system, as well as enhanced imaging and polarized lenses. Other suit features included a temperature control body glove, integrated knee covers, articulated greaves for greater foot movement and positive grip boots. He also wore insulated gloves with adjustable heating units. *'Grapple gun:' Adam made a grapple gun, which fired a length of thin, steel cable that he used to scale walls and swing between buildings. *'Psychic paper:' Adam has a blank, white card that had special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever he wished them to see printed on it. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write about his adventures various time, space and the multiverse. *'Inventory:' Adam has an inventory of items that he may need for his investigations. The items he carried in his inventory are: :*'Health items:' first aid sprays, herbs and bandages. :*'Bullets:' devil's trap bullets, silver bullets, gold bullets, witch-killing bullets, angel-killing bullets and ammo. :*'Blood:' lamb blood and dead man's blood. :*'Light sources:' a flashlight and a lighter. :*'Communication/scanning devices:' communicator, comscanner, a radio and a police scanner. :*'Other items:' neuralyzer, Atlas Omega, a magic coin, holy water, salt, a iron crowbar, hex bags, maps, duct tape, EMF meter, repair kits, lock picks, gun parts, supernatural handcuffs, glasses, African dream root, holy oil, book of spells and a bulletproof vest. :*'Weapons:' Adam is very skilled in using various weapons. The following weapons he possesses are: ::*'Pistols:' a blaster, Series 5 De-Atomizer, Aries, Lightning Hawk, Albert-01 and Desert Eagle. ::*'Shotguns:' Hydra, Thor's Hammer and Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun. ::*'Rifles:' Ajax's Spear and an assault rifle for special tactics. ::*'Knives/Blades:' a combat knife, a silver knife, a machete and an angel blade. ::*'Grenades/Bombs:' rain grenades, transfusion grenades, hand grenades, flash grenades and remote bombs. ::*'Stun weapons:' Z6 riot control baton and a stun rod. ::*'Other weapons:' a pipe, Enochian brass knuckles, wooden stakes, a handheld firethrower and a grenade launcher. *'Vehicles:' Adam has either driven or is a passenger of various vehicles, the following vehicles are: :*'Cars:' Impala and 2014 Dodge Charge. :*'Aircrafts:' T-70 X-wing Starfighter, Zephyr One, Quinjet and Flying Fox. :*'Other vehicles:' an outrunner and a gambit. Former Equipment *'Other Items:' These items that were in his inventory were: :*'Shields:' Shield of Ages, Sunshine and Black Hole. :*'Oz kits:' Precision Strike, Freedom and Moonlight Saga. :*'Health items:' first aid boxes, f. aid boxes, first aid meds, medical kits, medicines, aspirins, vitamins, health tablets, disinfectants, tourniquets, ampoules and serums. :*'Treasures/Maps:' Eridian artifacts, Eridian relics and treasure maps. :*'Light sources:' a forensic flashlight and a lantern. :*'Communication/scanning devices:' combadge, Farnsworth and Genesis. :*'Ghost repellers:' saint medallions and holy candles. :*'Coins:' silver eagles and dollars. :*'Other items:' portable ping device, neutralizer equipment, an automatic hack tool, psychostimulants, a Sky-Hook, an Air Grabber, a wrench, dog blood, Borax and Vamptonite. :*'Weapons:' Adam was very skilled in using various weapons. The following weapons he possessed were: ::*'Pistols:' an agent pistol, Tesla, Leverage, Rex, Unforgiven, Beretta 92F, Magnum, Magnum L. Hawk, Magnum Python, Punisher, Blacktail, Silver Ghost, M92F, H&K P8, Triple Shot, Bushido, Development, Orphan Maker, Twister, Smith & Wesson Sigma, Beretta 92FS centurion and Series 4 De-Atomizer. ::*'Shotguns:' Franchi SPAS-12, a shotgun, an assault shotgun, Damned Cowboy, Scorpio, Seraphim, Ithaca M37, M3 and Remington Model 870. ::*'Rifles:' Tri Barrel Plasma gun, Tesla Rifle, M16 SP1, Leader Dynamics T2 MK5, a semi-auto rifle, assault rifle NSR47, Beelzebub, Bear Commander, Black Snake and Norinco Type 84S. ::*'Machine guns:' Micro Uzi, a submachine gun, Chicago typewriter, AK-74, TMP, G36, MP5, SIG 556 and VZ61. ::*'Grenades/Bombs:' longbow grenades, contact grenades, rubberized grenades, sticky grenades, incendiary grenades, pulse grenades, shock grenades, B.O.W. decoys, Molotov cocktails, firebomb bottles, exploding bottles, smokescreen bottles, decoy bottles, proximity bombs and remote bombs. ::*'Other weapons:' a Great Knife, bug spray, Milkor MGL and a stun gun. *'Vehicles:' Adam had either driven or was a passenger of various vehicles, the following vehicles were: :*'Cars:' 1965 Lincoln Continental, 1986 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, 2003 E-500 Mercedes, 1964 Ford Galaxie 500, Lola, 1958 Aston Martin DB Mark III, 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle, 1997 Ford Crown Victoria, 1980 Dodge Diplomat, 1979 Chrysler LeBaron, 2003 LTI TXII, 2009 LTI TX4, 2007 Jaguar XJ X358, 1949 Oldsmobile 88 and 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. :*'Speeders:' X-34 landspeeder, Undicur-class jumpspeeder, 614-AvA speeder bike and 74-Z speeder bike. :*'Trucks:' Rush Cleaning Service truck and Peterbilt 359. :*'Aircrafts:' Eurocopter AS350B, Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor, Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, T-65B X-wing Starfighter, TIE fighter and Bus. :*'Other vehicles:' a hovercar, a jeep, a moon buggy, a stingray, a bandit technical, 2003 Lincoln Town Car Stretched Limousine, SUV, Short Bus, a monocycle and an air boat. *'Stormtrooper armor (original):' Adam worn Stormtrooper armor emblazoned with the crest of the Rebel symbol on the chestplate. He kept the insulating body glove to which the armor bonded along with everything else. The helmet retained its integrated comlink, audio pick-up, two artificial air-supply hoses and a broadband communications antenna powered by a single power cell. The utility belt was equipped with a variety of features including a compact toolkit, power packs, energy rations and a holster for his lightsaber. The belt also had a backup C1 personal comlink, macro binoculars, and a grappling hook. *'Tricorder (TR-590 X):' Adam had a TR-590 Mark X tricorder that was nearly identical control interfaces. The entire unit, however, was streamlined and made much smaller, featuring a more angular design. The Mark X tricorder could upload data it acquired remotely to a Federation starship. The Mark X tricorder could be prevented from attaining credible readings when subjected to concentrated thoron particles. The Mark X tricorder could still function after being underwater. It could also function in hostile environments such as temperatures of 500 Kelvin, the upper atmosphere of a planet, and planets suffering nuclear winter. The upper component of the TR-590 was capable of interfacing with a Starfleet desktop monitor and projecting a recorded image from the tricorder onto the screen. This tricorder was also able to access secured files on a 20th century computer. *'Tricorder (TR-580 VII):' Adam had a TR-580 Tricorder VII. Retaining the same basic shape as the previous design, the TR-580s also incorporated hand sensors. TR-580s could be used for a variety of tasks, including recording time trials and playing holographic messages. This model featured a directory structure and built-in universal translator. This tricorder was also configured to perform proximity checks every two minutes and was able to emit a photoplasmic trail to help locate lost crewmembers. TR-580s were capable of detecting dampening fields and if doors were magnetically sealed. To prevent interference with objects, the TR-580 could be set to perform a passive scan. The model could also be locked into a continuous scan, thereby recording data, even when stowed. Capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, the tricorder could be linked to other units, acting as a small computer network, easily relaying information to other locations. Sensor emissions from TR-580s could cause unpredictable changes in certain temporal distortions, and sometimes included polaric fields, allowing a user to scan for subspace fractures caused by polaric detonation. The standard TR-580 could function as a makeshift medical tricorder if necessary. *'Tricorder (TR-560 VI):' Adam had a TR-560 Tricorder VI model sensing device. With an array of sensors on the front of the device, this tricorder design flipped open to reveal a large number of control surfaces and a square display screen. Equipped with a small hand sensor, stowed below the sensors, the TR-560 tricorder was capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, and were therefore vulnerable to some computer viruses, even capable of transmitting them to other systems. Gray in color, these tricorders were constructed with a durable casing, but could easily be destroyed by a phaser set to "disintegrate". Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive